This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A weekly lunch-time seminar series provides a method for graduate students and staff to discuss topics of interest to small animal imaging through journal club discussions, and to share their research progress with others in the department and with local investigators. The seminars are open to our staff, collaborators, the local Duke University community, and external collaborators. The seminars were suspended for awhile, because of changes made to the Center for In Vivo Microscopy staff meetings to include scientific presentations, but now occurs again on a separate day because of needs expressed for more focused presentations/discussions. The seminars now take place at lunch-time on Wednesdays. Visitors to the department or external investigators provide special seminar topics. Topics / dates are listed below.